Halfling
by Calvin Sloan
Summary: After Goliath and the others saved the train the city accepts then and now Goliath and Elisa become mates. But not everyone accepts the gargoyles. And when Elisa gets pregnant what will happen? Set after the last episode of the series. Please Review?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 New World**

Elisa's POV

"_It has been a week since Goliath, Hudson, Brooklyn, and Lexington saved the train and the city has accepted the clan." _I thought as I walked up to the balcony where Goliath slept. The sun was about to set and I had the day off. So I couldn't think of a better way to spend it than with Goliath, the love of my life.

I watched on as they woke up one by one with mighty roars.

"Hey Big Guy." I said as I walked over to Goliath and hugged him.

"Elisa it is always a pleasure to see you when we wake." Goliath said.

"Big Guy how would you like to spend the night together?" I asked and I noticed the others smirk.

"I can't think of a better way to spend a night." Goliath replied.

"So what do you want to do? I have tomorrow off as well." I said.

"I have an idea where we can go Elisa." Goliath said as he scoped me up in his arms and we glided off.

Goliath's POV

"_I can't wait to see my E_lisa's _face when I ask her to be my mate. I hope she will be willing to go through the bonding ceremony?" _I thought as we arrived at our destination.

"Goliath this is beautiful." Elisa said and the look on her face took my breath away.

"Xanatos, Fox and Angela helped me set this up the other night." I said with a smile on my face.

"What is the special occasion Big Guy?" Elisa asked.

"Let's eat first and I will tell you after Elisa." I said.

"Alright Big Guy." Elisa said with a smile and we started to eat.

Elisa's POV

"_I wounder what this is about? What ever it is I will still stand by you Big Guy. Because I love you with all of my heart."_ I thought to myself as we finished eating.

"Elisa can I ask you something and I hope it won't offend you?" Goliath said.

"Nothing you could say or ask could offend me, so ask away." I said with a smile.

"Elisa, I love you with all of my heart and soul and I want to ask." Goliath said. "Would you become my eternal mate my beautiful Elisa?"

"_He is asking me to be his mate. I can't believe this. I am so happy."_ I thought as he looked at me.

Goliath's POV

I looked at Elisa and saw a happy smile form on her face and tears stream down her face.

"Of course Big Guy. Of course I want to be your mate. I love you Big Guy." Elisa said as she ran up and pulled my face down and we kissed.

"My Elisa you have made me very happy on this night and we should get back to the castle and tell the others so we can plan the bonding ceremony." I said as I lifted Elisa into my arms.

When we arrived back at the castle we told the others and we set the bonding ceremony for the next week at midnight.

"Big Guy what is a bonding ceremony?" Elisa asked.

"A bonding ceremony is held only when a gargoyle loves their mate so much that they share their life force with each other and vow themselves to each other. Only one bonding ceremony has happened in our history." I explained.

"I can't wait Big Guy." Elisa said as she kissed me and cuddled into me.

"I have never been happier than I am at this moment my love." I said as I wrapped my wings around her.

Elisa and I spent the rest of the night like that.

"I'll see you tonight Big Guy." Elisa said as we shared another kiss.

"I look forward to it my Elisa." I said as I took my stance and turned to stone as the sun rose.

Elisa's POV

"_Well I guess I have to get home and feed Cagney." _I thought as I left to go home.

I arrived at my apartment and feed Cagney and then I laid down, set the alarm clock and went to sleep.

When the alarm clock went off I went to the precinct to report in for work.

"Hey Elisa how did it go with Goliath last night." Matt asked as I walked up the steps.

"Goliath and I are kind of getting married." I said with a smile on my face.

"Sort of? What does that mean?" Matt asked.

"A bonding ceremony, it is a gargoyle's version of a wedding. Let me check in and we can go on patrol and we are stopping by the castle so I can see Goliath and the others." I said as I walked in the precinct, check in and we were off and our first stop was the castle.

I watched as the sun set and watched Goliath, Hudson, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington, Angela and Bronx wake up with mighty roars.

Goliath's POV

We had just woke up and the first person we saw was Elisa.

"Hey Big Guy." Elisa said as she walked up to me and we kissed.

"Oooh, Goliath and Elisa sitting in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g." Lexington sang in a joking manner.

"Hi Matt." Brooklyn said.

"Hi everyone." Matt said.

"What are you two doing lad?" Hudson asked.

"Just going on patrol." Matt replied.

"Mind if we tag along?" Angela and Broadway asked.

"May I tag along as well my Elisa?" I asked.

"Hey the more the merrier." Elisa said. "Any way I could never say no to you Big Guy."

Elisa and I kissed once more and this time it was filled with more lave, passion and bliss.

Then we separated and all five of us were off.

**Hope you like this chapter?**

**I decided to redo my story since I finally got the hang of writing gargoyle fanfics.**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


	2. Chapter 2 Countdown To The Ceremony

**Chapter 2 Count Down To The Ceremony**

Elisa's POV

"_I wounder what captain Chavez wants? Why would she call us back to the precinct? She already asked me to work on my second day off?" _I thought as we received the call.

"Goliath we need to head back to the precinct" I said through the com device.

"We shall come with you my love." Goliath said.

An hour late we arrived at the precinct.

Goliath, Angela, and Broadway landed by me.

"Broadway and I will stay out here father." Angela said and Broadway nodded.

"You coming in Big Guy?" I asked.

"Are you sure it is wise to walk in the precinct with a gargoyle? No offense Goliath." Matt said.

"It will be fine Matt, besides Goliath and I are going to be eternal mates. So he should at least get to see where I work." I said with a smile.

"I am sure my Elisa is right." Goliath said with a smile. "Besides the bonding ceremony is this Saturday so I want to spend every minute I can with you my love leading up to the ceremony."

"I feel the same way Big Guy. So should we go in?" I said as I kissed Goliath and we walked in.

Ten minutes later we went into Captain Chavez's office and Goliath walked and Chavez tensed up.

"Captain Chavez this is Goliath, Goliath this is my boss Captain Chavez." I said with a smile.

Goliath's POV

"A pleasure to meet Captain Chavez." I said as I shook her hand.

"A pleasure to meet you too Goliath." Chavez said as she shook my hand.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Captain" Elisa asked.

"Jon Castaway broke out of prison with help from the Quarrymen." Chavez said.

"When did this happen? Who is working the case?" Elisa asked in a panicked tone.

"This morning at three a.m." Chavez replied. "I wanted to warn you because of you connection to the gargoyles. You can go and by the way take some time off."

"How about I take the next two weeks off." Elisa said in an exited tone.

"Sure. Do you have something planed?" Chavez asked.

"I have asked Elisa to be my bonded mate and she said yes. The bonding ceremony will be held Saturday at midnight." I said as I pulled Elisa close and kissed her.

"We would like you to attend Captain." Elisa said.

"I would be an honer. Tell me where." Chavez said.

"At the castle. Now if you will excuse us we have to finish planing the ceremony." I said as I picked up Elisa and carried her out side.

"Come we shall return to the castle."

Angela and Broadway followed me up the wall and we glided back to the castle.

"Get the others we have a ceremony to prepare for and I need to tell everyone something important. Gather everyone in the library." I said.

"I will see to it father. Come Broadway." Angela said. With that Angela lead Broadway inside to find the others.

"Big Guy it looks like you are stuck with me for two whole weeks." Elisa said with a smile.

"I love that idea, my Elisa." I said with a happy smile. "Now come my love, we have to warn the others about Castaway."

With that I kissed Elisa and when we separated and I lead her into the library and we walked with my talon intertwined with her fingers.

Five minutes later we entered the library and the others were already gathered.

"So Goliath what is this about?" Brooklyn asked.

"Jon Castaway broke out of jail and we need to be careful." I said. "That is all I have to say. No let us finish preparing for the ceremony."

With that we all separated. I went with Hudson to practice my vows. Elisa went with Angela to practice her vows. Brooklyn, Lexington, Broadway, Fox and Xanatos went to decorate the great hall. Xanatos whispered something in Fox's ear and she nodded, the five of them talked quietly as they walked.

"I'll see you before the sun rises Big Guy." Elisa said and then she pulled my face down to hers and we shared a long passionate kiss then they walked off.

"My Goliath you have a great mate there. Most gargoyles could only dream of a love as strong as the love you and your lass there share." Hudson said with a smile.

"I know. I love her with all of my heart." I said.

"Come on lad we have something to do." Hudson said.

Elisa's POV

"It is good to see my father happy." Angela said with a smile.

"I'm glad I make him so happy. I love him with all my heart. I can't wait to be his mate." I said.

"Elisa lets practice your vows. I can't wait to see you in the ceremonial dress." Angela said as she smiled.

**I hope you like this chapter?**

**I know this chapter is short but the next one will be a lot longer. **

**It will be the three days leading to the ceremony.**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


	3. Chapter 3 The Ceremony

**Chapter 3 The Ceremony**

Angela's POV

"Elisa I can't wait to see you and my father bond as mates, you make him so happy." I said.

"Goliath makes me happy too, and I can't wait either, Angela. I love him so much." Elisa said in a very happy tone.

"You only have two more nights to wait. I must admit, I have never seen a bonding ceremony." I stated.

"Only one other gargoyle has had a bonding ceremony and he was my rookery brother. The bonding ceremony is a wonderful sight to behold." Hudson said.

"Was my father there?" I asked.

"Aye lass. He was very young at the time. He always said he would find his soul mate and go through a bonding ceremony with her lass." Hudson said.

"So what are we going to do tonight, Hudson?" Elisa asked.

"Part of the ceremony is that the mates have to make their own robes lass. So Elisa you need to make your dress, Lass." Hudson said with a smile. "I'm just glad Goliath is living his dream and happy."

"Hudson, I have already made my dress. Goliath told me of that custom after he asked me to be his mate, so I went ahead and made my dress the next day." Elisa said with a smile.

"I see, Lass. You relay do love him and you truly have the spirit of a gargoyle, Lass." Hudson said with a smile.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life." Elisa said in a loving tone.

"Aye. At first I was not to keen on the idea." Hudson said.

"Why?" Angela asked.

"It's because gargoyle's normally mate with other gargoyle's and you are still getting use to all that has changed in a thousand years. Isn't that right Hudson?" Elisa said in an understanding tone.

"Aye lass, but I must say I am glad that you are part of the change. You proved yourself time and time again and that is what caused me to accept this and I'm happy for you too." Hudson said with a smile.

"Thank you Hudson." Elisa said as she walked up and hugged him. "I am honored to have your blessing Hudson."

"As am I old friend." Goliath said walking up from behind Hudson with a smile.

I watched as Elisa walked up to my father and kissed him.

All I could do is smile at the fact that of how much they love each other.

Lexington's POV

"Broadway, Brooklyn how is it going over there?" I asked.

"We are all set up for this wonderful occasion." Brooklyn said.

Elisa' s POV

"So Big Guy what do you want to do tonight?" I asked.

"Why don't we go to the labyrinth and tell Talon the great news?" Goliath said.

"That sounds like a great idea. I can't wait to see Derick's face when we break the news." I answered with a smirk.

"Then lets go my love." Goliath said as he scooped me into his arms. "We are going to the labyrinth, we shall return soon."

With that said Goliath jumped and we glided off.

On the way I stole a few kisses here and there.

"Derick we have something to tell you." I said as we walked in.

"Elisa and Goliath you are always welcome and I have already heard the news from Beth." Talon said.

"Sorry." I said in a innocent tone.

"We actually came to invite you to the ceremony." Goliath said with a smile.

"We'll all be there. I guess I should say, welcome to the family Goliath." Talon said as he walked up and hugged Goliath.

"We should go Big Guy. I am sure ready to stroll down a street with you again and this time it doesn't need to be Halloween. Now come on Big Guy." I said as I grabbed his talon and intertwined it with my fingers.

We went back to the city and landed in an ally and we walked out into the street.

"_I just hope people won't judge us. Who am I kidding, all I care about is the fact that I'm with the love of my life." _I thought as we strolled down the street in public.

Goliath's POV

"Elisa, love everyone is staring at us." I stated.

"I know Big Guy. Don't worry they won't do anything." Elisa said with a smile.

"I just realized my love that we will have to hide our love so the gargoyle haters and Castaway don't try and hurt you. I couldn't live with out you my Elisa." I stated. "We also have to be worry of Demona we both know that she would not stand by and let this happen. We may never be able to show our love in public."

Then we watched as a reporter and a cameraman came up to us.

"I don't care. All I care about is that I am with the love of my life. And if you think their staring now wait until they see this." Elisa said with a smirk.

"What are you going to do my Elisa?" I asked as I saw the camera man turn on the camera.

"Detective Maza and Goliath do you have anything to say?" The reporter asked.

"Just that I love Goliath with all of my heart and soul and if you don't believe me then believe this." Elisa said with a smirk.

But before I could ask her, she pulled my face down to hers and kissed me. The kiss was long and passionate.

A crowd gathered around us and we heard a lot of ohs and awws and clapping and we separated.

"I guess everyone now knows that I'm completely in love with you Big Guy." Elisa said with a smile.

"You do realize that moment will be all over the news my love." I said with a smile.

"That was the whole idea. Everyone will know you are the love of my life Big Guy. Lets get back." Elisa said with a happy smile.

"Alright my love." I said as I picked her up in my arms, climbed a building and we glided back to the castle.

"What is it Big Guy?" Elisa asked when she noticed the look on my face.

"It is just with Castaway out there, I am not sure that was wise?" I stated.

Elisa kissed me, and this time it was filled with love and passion like every kiss.

"I don't care. I love you with my heart and soul and I want the world to know how much I love you Big Guy." Elisa stated in a confident tone as we landed on the castle.

"We all saw that display on the news." Brooklyn said.

"Are you sure letting the public know is wise?" Angela asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah Elisa what if Castaway and the Quarrymen come after you?" Broadway added.

"Not to mention all of the other gargoyle haters lass? They will come after you with a vengeance." Hudson said in a grandfatherly tone.

"I don't care. All I care about is Goliath and the fact that the world knows that I love him with all of my heart and soul and I can't live with out him." Elisa said with a happy smile.

"Elisa made this decision after we talked about us not being able to tell every one." I stated with the same happy smile.

"Besides seeing how much Goliath and I love each other will win more people over for you guys. Any way tomorrow night is the big night and I can't wait. Besides the sun is about to rise. See you guys at sunset." Elisa said then we kissed and we all took our stances and turned to stone.

Elisa's POV

I walked into the castle and saw Owen, Xanatos and Fox waiting.

"We saw the news." Owen said.

"The gargoyle haters are going to be after you." Xanatos added.

"David is right." Fox said.

"I am sure you heard what I told the others. Everything will be fine." I said with a smile.

Then I walked out of the eriebuilding and to my car, then I drove home.

Getting to my apartment was a pain because of all of the reporters.

"Detective Maza do you have anything to say about the events of last night?" Travis Marshall asked.

"I will say this. I love Goliath with all of my heart and I have been a part of the clan from the moment they woke up here." I said with a smile.

"How long has that been?" Another reporter asked.

"About three years and I want to make something perfectly clear." I said. "The gargoyle's are my family and I will fight anyone who wants to hurt them or the rest of my family. Now if you will excuse me I need some sleep. I have a big night tonight." I said with a smile as I walked into my apartment.

Once in my apartment I feed Cagney, set my alarm clock and went to bed.

An hour before sunset the alarm went off and I got up took a shower, brushed my teeth and headed twords the eriebuilding.

I got out of my car with my dress for the ceremony and went inside. Then I arrived on the tower where Goliath set atop of and waited.

Then the sunset and I watched as Goliath, Hudson, Brooklyn, Lexington, Bronx, and Angela woke up with loud roars.

"Hey Big Guy are you ready?" I asked.

Goliath's POV

"Of course I am ready My Love we must start preparing." Goliath said and we went and started to prepare.

After the guest had arrived and Elisa and I were finished preparing it was time to begin.

Elisa's POV

"Wow Elisa you look beautiful." Angela said.

"Angela is right." Beth said.

"I hope I get some grand kids." Mom said.

"Well mine and Goliath's love has done the impossible before and our love could do the same ting again." I said with a smile.

Then I walked out twords where the ceremony was going to take place.

I joined Goliath and Hudson on the alter.

Goliath's POV

"Goliath would you start us off. Speak ye vows to your mate, lad." Hudson said.

"Elisa, my love I vow to the midnight sun (the moon) to love, cherish, protect, and be loyal to you forever because you are the love of my life and you are the only one for me." I stated my vows.

"Lass, it is ye turn to state ye vows before the moon." Hudson said.

"Goliath here before the midnight sun I vow to love, cherish, remain loyal to you and to protect you even during the day. You are the love of my life. Before I met you I didn't no what love is and now I stand before you and vow myself to you forever." Elisa stated her vows.

"Now by the light of the midnight sun I tell ye kiss before the noble moon." Hudson said.

Elisa and I kissed and I felt her life force merge with mine and I felt my life force merge with her. Then we separated.

"Before the noble moon I declare ye bonded mates. May ye be together forever." Hudson stated and everyone cheered.

**Hope you like this chapter?**

**The next chapter will have a fight for survival agianst Demona.**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


	4. Chapter 4 Demona's Threat

**Chapter 4 Demona's Threat**

Goliath's POV

"Now we are one my love." I said with a smile.

"I love you Goliath." Elisa said with a happy smile.

"Congratulation's." Every on said as we went to the tower where I perch in the day.

"It is time for us to go. I have something to show you my Elisa" I said to Elisa and I intertwined my talon with her hand and lead her to the tower where I perch.

We walked in and Elisa saw how it was decorated.

I took her hand and led the way. I took her to a large room a large, rustic sofa, log fire, a large bookcase with an impressive selection of books. There was an adjoining bedroom and bathroom. The bedroom was beautiful with a large, insanely comfortable bed with a solid, wrought iron frame.

"It's beautiful, but why are you showing me?" Elisa said.

"I asked Xanatos to have it done to persuade you to live here with me." I said.

"You mean this is for me?" Elisa asked. I took her hands in his talons.

"For us, if you want it. This will be our home together." I said. Elisa just looked around. "Elisa?" Then she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"I love it." Elisa said.

"So you would be happy to live here?" I asked.

"I had considered it. After all I am your mate and a part of the clan so I should live here with you and the clan Goliath." Elisa said, then she pulled my face down to hers and we shared a long, deep, passionate kiss that only we could share. "Does that answer that."

"Yes my love it does." I said as I picked her up and carried her to the bed,

Then we made love for a few hours before sun rise and then Elisa fell asleep, cuddled into my chest, then the sun rose and I turned to stone.

Elisa's POV

I woke up a few minutes after sunrise and was cuddled into a now stone Goliath.

I smiled and then I got up, picked up my ceremonial whits dress with ceremonial roses sewn into it and put it into the closet.

Then I went to my duffel bag and put on my normal clothes after I took a shower.

Then I walked out of the tower and went in the castle. Inside I found Fox and Xanatos.

"Thanks for the tower." I said as I walked up to them.

"It is no problem. Have you made up your mind yet?" Xanatos asked.

"Yes I have. I want to live here with the clan and Goliath." I said with a smile. "Xanatos, Fox, I know we have had our problems in the past. But lets start over and be friends."

I held my hand out and both Fox and Xanatos shook it.

"Thanks for trusting us." Xanatos said with a smile. "If it hadn't been for you and the gargoyles we would not be who we are to day."

"What David means is that we wouldn't have the second chance we were given to change and besides it will be nice to have another woman to talk to." Fox said with a smile.

"What I am trying to say is that I forgive you." I said with a smile. "Now I have to go and get my stuff from my apartment."

"Owen." Xanatos called.

"Yes Mr. Xanatos?" Owen said as he walked up to us.

"Would you go with Detective Maza and help her bring her belongings to the tower." Xanatos said.

"Shall we detective Maza?" Owen asked as we walked out.

"Fox when I get back do you want to hang out for a while?" I asked as I looked over my shoulder.

"I would like that Elisa." Fox said with a smile.

An hour later Owen and I arrived at my apartment and we arrived at the door. We saw it had been forced open.

"Wait here." I told Owen as I went in.

After looking around I told Owen to come in.

On the bathroom mirror written in lipstick was a threat from Demona it read.

**'Tonight detective you shall pay human.'**

"Demona." I said after I read it.

"We have all of your belongings detective, we should head back now." Owen said.

With that said we left. An hour later we returned to the castle and we took my stuff to the tower. I quickly unpacked and feed Cagney who was looking around her new home.

Then I went to find Fox. Ten minutes later I found her watching Alex's magic lesson.

Fox's POV

I was watching Puck train Alex when Elisa walked up to me and David.

"Fox are you ready?" Elisa asked with a smile.

"David watch Alex, I'm going to go shopping with Elisa." I said to my husband and gave him a quick kiss.

"You to have fun." David said.

"So how was you first night as Goliath's mate?" I asked in the limo on the way to the mall.

"It was the most amazing night of my life. I guess Owen told you and Xanatos about Demona's threat." Elisa said.

"Yeah. And we will help any way we can. We have already increased security." Fox said.

"That is a relief. Now lets have some fun." Elisa said with a smile.

After two hours of shopping, we decided to head home.

"Demona might be trouble " Fox said.

"I know. I just can't help but feel like Demona is going to pull something." Elisa said.

We arrived at the castle safely and I hurried up to the tower and quickly entered the tower and put the bags down and changed into a white dress I bought and went to the bed to wait on Goliath to wake up.

I watched Goliath lay on the bed as the sunset and he woke up with a mighty roar.

Goliath set up and I ran over to him and tackled him quickly kissing him as he fell back on the bed.

"I (kiss) missed (kiss) you (kiss). I (kiss) also (kiss) forgave (kiss) Fox (kiss) and (kiss) Xanatos." I said in between kisses.

Goliath's POV

"I am happy to hear it my love." I said with a smile after we stopped kissing. "And I missed you too."

"I guess that I should let you put your loin cloth back on." Elisa said with a smile. "By the way Big Guy, Demona broke into my old apartment and wrote a threat with my lipstick."

"What? How dare she threaten my Elisa." I stated in anger and for a moment my eyes were glowing.

"Easy Goliath. If she tries something we will deal with it, together." Elisa said.

"You are right my love. We should meet up with the others." I said.

Elisa intertwined her fingers with my talon and we walked out to the balcony, then I glided us down.

Just as soon as we landed Demona attacked.

"Detective, now you will pay." Demona growled.

Demona shot me with a dart, Elisa quickly pulled the dart out.

"Demona what have you done." Elisa asked as I blacked out.

Elisa's POV

As I watched Goliath blackout tears came down my face.

"He is alive. How ever if you don't meet me alone in the park in an hour I will hit this button and kill him." Demona said as she glided off.

"Guys get Goliath inside." I commanded in a shaky voice. "Now."

"Elisa what are you going to do, lass?" Hudson asked.

"I am going to do what she said. I need to talk to Xanatos." I stated and ran in the castle where Goliath was and I saw a Owen looking him over. Then a light shined and Owen turned into Puck and Oberon appeared behind us.

"Oberon, but why?" I stammered as the tears ran down my checks.

"Because you, Goliath and all off you have done much for us and now Puck may use his magic to help all of this clan when needed and train Alexander." Oberon said and he vanished.

"Thank you." I said as he vanished and I saw him look at me and smile. "Puck, can you get it out?" I stammered.

"Of course." He said as he used his magic to remove the dart tip that would kill Goliath if Demona pushed that button.

"Puck, Hudson, Angela, Broadway, Brooklyn, Lexington, Bronx." I said and they all turned to me. "Stay and protect Goliath. I will deal with Demona. She just made this personal."And with that said I walked out and went to Xanatos's office.

Hudson's POV

"She can't fight Demona alone." Angela said in a worried tone.

"I don't think Demona will win this fight?" Broadway said.

"I have never seen that look on Elisa's face before." Brooklyn stated.

"Neither have I. And I would not want to be in her way right now." Lexington stated.

"We should not let here go alone. Besides Goliath is the leader of the clan." Angela said.

They all saw the way me and Puck looked at each other.

"You and Goliath didn't tell them?" Puck asked as he looked at me.

"Didn't tell us what?" They all asked.

"It is time ye know lads and lass. Do you want to tell them Puck?" I asked.

"When Goliath and Elisa became bonded mates, Elisa became alpha female of the clan meaning she has just as much say as the clan leader Goliath. It is how the ceremony works and there is more." Puck said.

"If Elisa and Goliath have a child. Their first born will be the next leader of the clan. How do you think Goliath became the leader? It was his parents that became the first bonded mates. I told you what ye needed to hear." I said.

"So does Elisa know about this?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yes she does. Goliath told her everything about bonded mates. Before he asked her. They left out a few details of that dinner they had. Goliath thought that Elisa might say no if he told her the story." I said. "He didn't want you to feel as if you would lose your role as second in command Brooklyn."

"I would not have felt that way." Brooklyn said in a angry tone.

"Don't be angry at Goliath. I am the one that asked them not to tell you those details." I said. "I'm sorry."

"It is okay Hudson. You were only worried about my feelings and besides I didn't really want to be the next leader. I don't like making the tough decisions, it is to much pressure." Brooklyn said with a smile.

"I should have known you could handle it, lad." Hudson said.

"I guess you all know the truth now." Goliath said in a weak voice.

"Take it easy. You are still weak." Puck said.

"I am sorry." Goliath said.

"It is fine." We all said with smiles.

Elisa's POV

I stormed into Xanatos's office.

"Xanatos can I barrow your gargoyle exo-suit?" I asked in a angry tone. "Demona is not going to get away with this."

"If I have learned one thing about you Elisa, it is even if I say no you would take it anyway, so take it and teach Demona a lesson." Xanatos said with a smirk.

After I put it on I said. "I will teach her a lesson alright." I said in an angrier tone than before.

Then I went out side and took off in the gargoyle exo-suit.

Angela's POV

"Xanatos what was that?" I asked as the clan ran out to see what had just taken off.

"Elisa took off with my gargoyle exo-suit. I would do the same if some one messed with my family." Xanatos said.

"So she said we were her family?" Lexington asked.

"You didn't see the interview she gave Travis Marshall outside of her old apartment did you? I will bring it to the library. We recorded it." Xanatos said with a smirk.

With that we all went inside.

When we got to the library we watched as Xanatos put a video tape in. Then our attention turned to the television.

_"Detective Maza do you have anything to say about the events of last night?" Travis Marshall asked._

_"I will say this. I love Goliath with all of my heart and I have been a part of the clan from the moment they woke up here." Elisa said with a smile._

_"How long has that been?" Another reporter asked._

_"About three years and I want to make something perfectly clear." Elisa said. "The gargoyle's are my family and I will fight anyone who wants to hurt them or the rest of my family. Now if you will excuse me I need some sleep. I have a big night tonight." Elisa said with a smile as she walked into her apartment._

"Wow." Brooklyn, Broadway and Lexington said.

"I would say Demona is in for a beating lass." Hudson said.

I looked on with a smile on my face and I knew Elisa would do the same thing for any of us.

"_Is this what it feels like to have a mother?"_ I asked myself again and again in my head.

"Demona had better watch out especially since she can't kill Goliath anymore." Brooklyn said.

"I agree lad. Demona is in for a beating." Hudson said as I just listened as I felt like I now had a true mother.

**I hope you like this chapter?**

**Elisa and Demona are going to have a all out brawl in the next chapter and Demona is going to learn a painful leasson.**

**Please Review?**


	5. Chapter 5 Elisa's Discovery

**Chapter 5 Elisa's Discovery**

Goliath's POV

"Elisa said this?" I asked in a weak voice.

"Yeah, live on the news." Xanatos said with a smile.

"It would appear that to Elisa this whole clan is just as much family to her as her brother, sister, mother, and father." Fox said as she walked in. "Elisa also forgave David and I for our past misdeeds and we started a clean slate today."

"That I don't believe." Talon said as he walked in. "Where is Elisa?"

"She went after Demona alone." Brooklyn said.

"Why are ye here lad?" Hudson asked.

"Xanatos called me. After all my brother and law is hurt and I brought more family to help out." Talon said as the rest of his clan walked in.

Elisa's POV

I arrived in minutes, found Demona and we started to fight.

"You will lose human." Demona growled.

"You will pay for hurting Goliath." I barked in anger.

The fight lasted for an hour and I beat the tar out of Demona.

I put my foot on her chest and said.

"If you ever come near me or my family again I will make you wise you were dead and now I have to get back to Goliath. By the way Puck removed the dart tip from him so that won't do you any good." I said and then I flew off.

I arrived back at the castle and took the exo-suit off and rushed to check on Goliath.

"Goliath." I yelled as I entered the room. I ran over and hugged him.

"I will be fine my love." Goliath said.

"Talon what are you doing here?" I asked as I looked at my brother.

"Xanatos called and said Goliath was hurt. I brought the others to help." Talon said.

"How did it go with Demona, lass?" Hudson asked.

"She will not mess with us for a while." I said with a smirk.

"You let her have it, didn't you?" Brooklyn asked.

"Hudson and Puck told us everything about the bonding ceremony." Broadway said. "I need a snack." Then he left to the kitchen.

"So you all know and are alright with it?" I asked.

"We are fine with it." Lexington said while Angela and Brooklyn nodded.

"I'm going to take Goliath to the tower. Derick could you help me?" I said as I helped Goliath up.

Talon and I took Goliath to the tower and we laid him on the bed.

"You had me worried out of my mind Big Guy." I said with a saddened tone.

Goliath's POV

"Thank you Talon." I said. "And I am sorry I worried you Elisa."

"Goliath, you don't have to thank me. After all that is what family is for, right?" Talon said with a warm smile.

"That is right my brother." I said with a smile.

"I'll see you later brother. I need to get back to the others. Remember, if you need anything just send word." Talon said with a smile, then he took off.

**Time skip two weeks later.**

Elisa's POV

"_I missed my period that could only mean one thing. But that can't be can it?"_ I thought as I left the tower and went to find Fox.

I found her in Xanatos's office. She looked up as I walked in.

"Elisa, is something wrong?" Xanatos asked.

"Could I talk to Fox alone Xanatos. In private. It is girl talk." I said with a fake smile.

"Sure." Xanatos said with a smile.

"Come on Elisa, let's go some where more private." Fox said with a smile and I followed. She lead me to one of the rooms with out security cameras.

"So Elisa what did you want to talk about?" Fox asked.

Through these past two weeks I have grown to trust Xanatos and Fox more and I actually talk to Fox about girl things.

"Fox, I missed my period. I was wondering if you had a pregnancy test?" I stammered.

"Are you saying you might be pregnant?" Fox asked with a wide grin.

All I did was nod my head yes.

"Come with me." Fox said and I followed her to her's and Xanatos's bedroom.

"Here take it and go in the bathroom and use it." Fox said and I took it and went into the bathroom.

I did what I was supposed to and waited for the results. An hour later I walked out and it felt like my body was numb because of the result of the test.

"So are you pregnant?" Fox asked.

"It turned oink. I'm pregnant. Goliath and I are going to have a baby." I said with happy tears flowing down my cheeks.

"I am happy for you. This is great news." Fox said as she hugged me.

After that I returned to the tower and waited for sunset sitting on the balcony thinking about what I had found out today.

"_I'm pregnant. Goliath and I are going to have a baby. I guess I will just come out and tell him."_ I thought to myself. I was so wrapped up in thought I didn't realize the sun had set.

Goliath's POV

I had just woke up and I found Elisa sitting behind me. I jumped off the turret and walked over to her.

"Elisa ,love what is wrong?" I asked in a concerned tone.

"Nothing is wrong. I have great news Big Guy." Elisa said in a happy tone.

"What is it my love?" I asked curiously.

"Congratulations Big Guy. Your going to be a father. I'm pregnant. We are going to have a baby." Elisa said.

"Your pregnant my love." I said a little shocked.

"Yeah." Elisa replied.

I grabbed her and swirled her around in my arms.

"This is great news, we must tell the others." I said as I scooped her up in my arms and I glided us down to the others.

"Everyone. Elisa is pregnant. We are going to have a baby." I said with a happy smile on my face.

"Congratulations." Brooklyn, Broadway, and Lexington said. Angela hugged Elisa.

"This is great news ye bare lass." Hudson said as he gave Elisa a grandfatherly kiss on the cheek.

"Come my love you must rest." I said as I picked her up and carried her into the castle.

"Congratulations you two. I assure you I will find a doctor you can trust." Xanatos said.

"We would appreciate it." Elisa said with a smile.

"That we would my love." I said with as I leaned down and kissed her. "Fox can you keep Elisa company. Bronx protect Elisa." Then I went down the hall to talk to Xanatos.

When I reached Xanatos I asked.

"Do you have any books on human pregnancy, Xanatos?" I asked.

"I will have Owen go and get some for you and have him bring them to the tower." Xanatos said.

"Thank you. I must get back to Elisa." I said as I went back to Elisa and Fox.

I took Elisa back to the tower and an hour later Owen brought the books.

"Here are the books and congratulations, by the way." Owen said.

"Thank you." I said. Then he left. Elisa walked over to the books.

"Books on pregnancy?" Elisa asked with a warm smile.

"I want to know all I can about human pregnancy so I can help you through this." I said as I captured her lips in a deep passionate kiss.

**Hope you like it?**

**By the way if I wrote the full fight seen it would have given some one night mares from all of the blood and gore involved.**

**When I write fight seen's I go all out with violence on a whole new level.**

**Please Review? **


	6. Chapter 6 Castaway's Revenge

**Chapter 6 Castaway's Revenge**

Elisa's POV

"I need to get to the precinct Big Guy. I'll see you after my shift." I said as I kissed Goliath and headed to my car.

"Brooklyn and Lexington are going to follow you my love." Goliath said.

"Alright. Here guys, take these com device's." I said handing them the device's and then he glided me down to my car.

"I'll miss you Big Guy. I love you." I said as I leaned up to kiss him. Then we parted.

I got in and headed for the precinct. With in an hour we arrived at the precinct. I got out of my classic red car and entered the precinct, to report for duty.

"Lexington, Brooklyn, are you guys still there?" I asked.

"Yeah, we are on top of the precinct." Brooklyn said.

"We won't leave your side. Goliath's orders, plus with you carrying yours and Goliath's baby, Goliath has gotten over protective." Lexington said.

"Elisa, can I ask you what happened with you and Demona?" Brooklyn asked.

Flashback

"_Demona, I won't let you or anyone harm Goliath and the others." I yelled._

_She punched the armor. Then I punched her through a tree._

_We exchanged attacks and insults. Then I bashed her over the head with a park bench._

End Flashback

"Wow Elisa, I didn't think you could be so brutal." Brooklyn said.

"That is just how I am when it comes to my family." I said with a smile.

"Remind us to never get you angry." Lexington said.

"I'll keep that in mind." I said. "I have to check in with Chavez."  
"Hi captain. By the way we need to have a important talk." I said.

"Alright. Lets go to my office." Chavez said.

We walked into her office. Then Maria closed the door.

"Alright Elisa what did you want to talk to me about?" Maria Chavez asked.

"I'm pregnant." I said, holding my stomach with a smile on my face.

"Your pregnant? How far in?" Chavez asked with a smile that said she was happy for me.

"I'm only two week's pregnant. When the time comes I will need to go on maternity leave." I said.

"I'll make sure you do when the time comes." Chavez said.

"I also have Lexington and Brooklyn to watch my back." I said. "Ever since I told Goliath, he insisted a member of the clan be by my-side at all times."

"I see. He has become more protective than normal." Chavez said.

"Yeah." I replied.

"I'm surprised Goliath isn't following you all night long." Chavez said.

"Goliath is reading books on human pregnancy, so he knows how human pregnancy works. I thank it is sweet, how he is determined to know how to handle me since I'm pregnant." I said with a happy smile.

"I see. Anyway you need to go and meet up with Matt. Just don't push yourself to hard." Chavez said.

Then I left Chavez's office and went to meet Matt.

"Hey Matt hows it going?" I asked as I walked up to him.

"We were all ease dropping on your conversation with Chavez. Congratulations, by the way." Matt said.

"Thanks. Lets go. Brooklyn and Lexington are bored by now." I said. "Are you guys awake?"

"We're here Elisa." Brooklyn said.

"Matt and I are heading out now. Be sure to follow us." I said.

"Will do Elisa." Lexington said.

Goliath's POV

"Father what are you reading?" Angela asked.

"Aye lad. I would like to know as well?" Hudson asked as he walked into the library.

"These are book's about human pregnancy. Since Elisa is pregnant, I want to know about human pregnancy." I said with a happy smile.

"Goliath we need to get Elisa back here. Fox and I found a doctor we can trust." Xanatos said as he rushed in.

"I will go and get her." I said as I left. I picked up a com device and glided off. "Elisa where are you?" I asked.

"We are at the park. Some armed men are shooting at us." Elisa said. "We're pined down."

"I am on my way my love." I said as I glided to the park.

I got there and took out the three armed men and rushed over to Elisa.

"Are you alright my love?" I asked.

"I'm fine Big Guy." Elisa said and I leaned down and kissed her.

"Xanatos found a doctor. We need to get back to the castle he will be there in an hour." I said as I lifted Elisa into my arms.

"Matt, can you take care of things here?" Elisa said.

"Sure. Brooklyn and Lexington can help me and I'll pick you up in two hours." Matt said.

We arrived at the castle with two minutes to spare.

The doctor told us the pregnancy was going normally. Then Matt showed up and Elisa and Matt went out again after Elisa kissed me.

"I told you I am fine Big Guy." Elisa said and then she left.

"Be safe my love." I said to myself.

Elisa's POV

"Matt look, what do you think?" I asked.

"Weapon sell. Let's bust'em." Matt said.

We got out of the car and went in with our guns drawn.

"Police freeze." I said.

"It is about time." One said with a smirk on his face.

They split up and Matt and I went after them.

"Brooklyn back me up." I said. "Lexington back up Matt."

I had one cornered and I didn't see the other one. The one that was hidden, shot me with a high tech gun. It only hit me in the shoulder. But Brooklyn showed up in time just in time to save me.

"You dare shoot my sister." Brooklyn growled, with his eyes glowing white. He easily knocked the guys out.

"Elisa are you okay?" Brooklyn asked as he came over to me.

"Luckily he only hit me in the shoulder. No harm done." I said as Brooklyn helped me up and walked me out to the car. I called it in and in minutes the ambulance arrived.

Matt's POV

"Look's like we did what we were told." The bulky guy said.

"Oh. And what is that?" I asked as Lexington snuck up behind the guy.

"Easy. Maza is our target." He said.

Lexington took the guy down.

"IF YOU HURT ELISA WE WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND END YOU!" Lexington growled.

Lexington and I took the guy outside and turned him over to Morgan. Lexington saw Elisa and ran over to her.

Elisa's POV

"Elisa are you okay?" Lexington asked.

"I'll be fine." I said.

"We have a problem. That guy over there said Elisa was the target." Lexington stated.

"Elisa I think some one put a hit out on you." Matt said as he walked up.

"So that is what that was about." I said.

"Elisa, Matt told me about the attempt on your life. So I want you to stay at the castle with the gargoyles while we in investigate this matter." Chavez said.

"No point in arguing. Brooklyn, Lexington, lets go home." I said.

"I want two cops guarding Elisa every day in shifts." Chavez said.

"Xanatos has the best security in the city." I said.

"Either you do it my way or I put you in witness protection." Chavez stated.

"Fine. Guys, lets go home." I said.

"I got Elisa. Lets go Lex." Brooklyn said as he picked me up and scaled the building and then we glided home.

About thirty minutes later we arrived at the castle. Angela saw my arm and ran over to me.

"Elisa are you okay?" Angela asked.

"I'm fine, Angela. I need you three to do me a favor?" I said.

"What is it?" Broadway asked.

"Go and asked Dracon why his goon's tried to kill me?" I said.

"We're on it." Brooklyn said.

Then they glided off.

I went to the library and told Goliath about what happened and what I asked the others to do and I cuddled into him as he read the book on human pregnancy.

Goliath's POV

An hour later the others came back and found Elisa and I kissing in the library.

"Castaway put ten million dollars on your head Elisa." Angela said.

"But no one knows where to find him." Lexington said.

"We forced the information out of Dracon." Brooklyn said.

"Lexington, call captain Chavez and tell her." I said. "Elisa needs rest. Come my love."

I picked Elisa up in my arms genitally and took her to our tower. And I laid down with her.

**Hope you like this chapter?**

**Please Review?**

**The next chapter will be New Developments. **


	7. Chapter 7 The Task Force

**Chapter 7 The Task Force**

Goliath's POV

"My love the doctor said take it easy for a few days." I restated what the doctor had said.

"I know Big Guy. I love you too." Elisa said as we walked into our tower.

"Lie down and I will be back in a few minutes. Bronx stay with Elisa." I said and Bronx barked and lied down next to Elisa.

"I'll be fine Goliath, I have the best guard dog. Right Bronx." Elisa said and Bronx barked in agreement. Then I kissed Elisa and left the tower.

"Lexington I want you to call Captain Chavez. Brooklyn I want you to go and get Talon, Broadway, Angela, I want you two to go and get David and Diane Maza and bring them here." I said. "Hudson I want you to tell Xanatos and Fox to meet Elisa and I in our tower when everyone get's here."

"Aye lad." Hudson said as he left to tell Xanatos and Fox.

"What is this about, father?" Angela asked.

"You will find out when everyone gets here." I said. "Now go."

"I told them lad." Hudson said as he returned.

"Hudson go and get Matt as well. I must return to Elisa." I said as I went back to Elisa.

Elisa's POV

Goliath walked into to our tower with a loving smile on his face.

"Where did you send everyone?" I asked, returning the loving smile.

"We are going after Castaway. I sent the others to get Talon, Matt, Chavez and some of our other friends." Goliath said. "We won't give up until Castaway is back in jail where he belongs."

"Am I included in this? Because I want a piece of Castaway myself." I said.

"In a few days when your shoulder is healed up enough, I might let you help but as long as you promise you won't do anything to endanger your life or our child's." Goliath said as he put a talon on my stomach in a protective fashion.

"Alright, I promise." I said as I duped his face in my hands and leaned up and gave him a deep passionate kiss. After that we kissed for several hours and then Angela came in with everyone following behind her.

Goliath's POV

"Welcome everyone." I said.

"What is going on Goliath, what is this about?" Chavez asked.

"Castaway, being on the lose is a danger to Elisa and our unborn child." I said in a stern voice.

"So this has to do with finding Castaway." Matt said.

"Yes." I replied.

"A joint operation, the clan, Xanatos, Derek and the police." Elisa cut in.

"Exactly my love. We all form a force." I said.

"You mean a task force with the soul purpose of arresting Castaway." David Maza cut in.

"That and insuring Elisa's safety." I added.

"This is a great idea. What do you think miss Yale?" Diane said.

"Alright. Everyone here will be a part of the task force and provide Elisa with protection during the day. I have to get back to my office and clear this with the police commissioner." Margret Yale said as she rushed off.

We set around and discussed ways to track down Castaway, and shared leads on him for an hour and waited for Yale to call.

"Miss Yale just called and this task force is a go. We have full permission to go after Castaway." Owen said as he walked out to tell us the news.

"Goliath, since this is your clan you call the shots. I'll call the shots during the day." Chavez said.

"Alright. We'll all split up and search the Quarrymen's old meeting places for clues. Fox, Owen stay with Alex, Xanatos you come with me, Angela, you and Bronx stay with Elisa." I said.

Everyone nodded and then Elisa walked up to me.

"You be careful." Elisa said as she pulled my face down with one arm and kissed me. "Xanatos, watch his back." Elisa said after we separated. "If anything happens to him. I will rip your head off."

"Got it Elisa." Xanatos said with a gulp as he cowered behind Broadway.

"The mode swings have already started. The Doctor said since the child is half gargoyle the mode swings would start early on." I said as Xanatos returned with his gargoyle exo-suit and then we all headed off.

**Hope you like this chapter?**

**I know it is short but I wanted to continue it in the next chapter.**

**The hunt for Castaway will follow through Elisa's pregnancy. The ninth chapter will be a time skip to the last few days of Elisa's pregnancy and the birth of Elisa and Goliath's perfect Hybrid son Solo Maza. There will be a big fight sequence in that chapter. **

**You will all have to wait and see.**

**If I wrote all of the months of Elisa's Pregnancy I would put my readers to sleep. There is a reason this is a novel like story and there will be others based on it.**

**Wait until you see what I have in mind for the next chapter?**

**PLEASE REVIEW?**


End file.
